Genius and Loser
by AsaAki
Summary: Time of this story is set during the arc with Zabuza and Haku.Not according to the actual story


"Kakashi-sensei, Naruto hasn't come back for a whole night already, right?" Sakura looked around and asked Kakashi, who was sitting at the table, waiting for breakfast to be served.

"Hmm? Oh, you're right."

"You didn't even notice Naruto was missing right?" Sakura glared at him and demanded.

"Well...yeah...but it's quite good that Naruto isn't here. It's great news for our ears." Kakashi eyed the dishes that were just placed on the table and answered Sakura's question truthfully.

"He's your student right? This is the first I saw a teacher like this! Forget it, I'll look for Naruto myself." Sakura stormed out of the room angrily, not knowing that Sasuke was in front of her.

"I'll look for that idiot. You go back and eat your breakfast." Sasuke said and ran off into the woods where they trained.

"Kyaa~! Sasuke-kun is so caring and cool! Wait, he told me to eat my breakfast. Is he worried that I might get hungry? Does he like me? KYAA! " Sakura thought aloud.

"Teenage girls..." Kakashi looked at Sakura and shook his head, while taking his bowl to his room so he could eat his breakfast.

"You were training here all night?" Sasuke finally found Naruto sitting on the ground and he looked as though he was pondering a question. It must be because of the beautiful boy that he walked past just now. It was just like Naruto to wonder about the useless stuff, and not focus on the important stuff.

"Ah, Sasuke! I can climb to the top now! And I CLIMB FASTER THAN YOU!" Naruto shouted and pointed at Sasuke repeatedly.

"You bastard...I missed my breakfast to come and look for you and this is what I get...Forget it, I'm going back first. You'd better come back soon too..." Sasuke turned and walked off.

"Oi, Sasuke! Are you that petty? Ok, fine, I'm sorry ok? " Naruto ran after Sasuke and grabbed his arm to hold him back. Sasuke turned around and glared at Naruto. He actually was not angry with Naruto, but now he was. He was offended that Naruto called him 'petty'.

"Let's see who can get to the top of the trees the fastest. The loser will have to accept any punishment the winner has for him." With that, Sasuke gathered the chakra at his feet and made a headstart for the tree in front of him.

"THAT'S CHEATING!" Naruto immediately shouted when he realised Sasuke got to the tree first. He gathered his chakra and took the tree next to Sasuke.

"Ha, I'm still faster than you." Sasuke sat on the highest branch of the tree, catching his breath. He reached the top of the tree a few seconds before Naruto, and Naruto was complaining that Sasuke started first, and he wanted a rematch.

"You started ahead of me! I want a rematch!" Naruto shouted from the top of his tree.

"Just admit your defeat and accept my punishment for you."

"I. DID. NOT. LOSE! YOU CH-AHH!" While talking, Naruto lost his footing and slipped off the tree. Sasuke jumped off his tree and grabbed Naruto's hand. He threw Naruto on top of him and Naruto was now on top of him. Sasuke hit the ground first, with Naruto falling on top of his chest.

"You ok?" Sasuke asked, as Naruto got off him.

"Y-yeah...How bout you?" Naruto kneeled down beside Sasuke, his face full of concern.

"What's with that face of yours...Do I look like I'm hurt anywhere?" His hand reached up and touched Naruto's face. Naruto grabbed his hand and pulled Sasuke up. Just then, Sasuke's expression changed and he tightened his grip on his leg. Naruto rolled Sasuke's pants up and saw that the back of his leg was scratched and bleeding. Naruto took a handkerchief out from his pocket and tied it around the scratched and bleeding area. Without saying anything, Naruto changed his position slightly and signalled for Sasuke to get on his back.

"I refuse."

"I'm helping you here!"

"I refuse. It's embarrassing."

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"Get up." Naruto followed Sasuke's instructions obediently and stood up. Sasuke then grabbed one of Naruto's hands and placed it around his waist. Naruto blushed when he touched Sasuke's waist. Naruto tightened his hand around Sasuke's waist and pulled Sasuke closer to him. The moment he turned his around to face Sasuke, something warm and soft touched his lips. It took Naruto a moment to realise that it was Sasuke's lips. A while later, Sasuke pulled away and smiled at Naruto. Naruto stared at Sasuke in surprise and wondered if Sasuke had gone crazy. However, Naruto had to admit that the Sasuke now looked cute, really really cute, even cuter than usual. Since Sasuke seems a bit off now, and he kissed him...He might as well make the best out of it. Naruto leaned in and kissed Sasuke, with both his arms wrapped around Sasuke's waist now.

While kissing, one of Sasuke's hands had made its way to Naruto's jacket and was now unzipping it. After unzipping, the hand threw the jacket towards the trees that they practised on just now. The hand then moved to Naruto's back, and pushed Naruto closer.

Sasuke forced Naruto to the ground and Naruto laid on the ground, taking off Sasuke's shirt and throwing it towards his own jacket. Seeing that his top half was completely naked while Naruto still had a shirt on him, he managed to pull off the shirt and now, Naruto was the same as him. All the clothes were thrown to the same place, while they continued doing what they were doing.

Naruto broke away for breath, while Sasuke very reluctantly stopped kissing and let Naruto catch his breath. Sitting on the ground, Sasuke noticed something that bothered him a lot.

"If we have our bottoms on, how do we proceed?"

"...What were you thinking of doing? Isn't the kiss enough?" Naruto stared at Sasuke in horror, wondering if he was always like this in private. The biggest pervert here was Sasuke, and not him! Suddenly, he felt his bottoms being pulled down. He grabbed his bottoms and tried to pull them up, but he could not beat Sasuke's strength. Naruto fell to the floor, after his bottoms were taken off forcefully. Sasuke took off his own pants and leaned on top of Naruto.

"Now we can continue."

Just when Naruto was going to open his mouth to protest, Sasuke silenced him with his kissing. Naruto finally relented and let Sasuke continue.

"You're this wet already huh? So I guess this won't be necessary..." Sasuke threw a small bottle into the woods and put his cock into Naruto. Naruto let out a few loud moans before he remembered that they were in the woods, and anyone could come by any moment. He shut his own mouth up and held it in, until Sasuke cummed in him and finished.

"Oi, let's race up the trees again." Sasuke sat on the floor, wondering what happened after he had jumped down from the tree. He only remembered Naruto complaining about a rematch and he decided to race with Naruto again.

"You're on!" This time, Naruto ran ahead of Sasuke. After they got to the top, they looekd at each other, and Naruto grinned, while Sasuke smiled.

"Let's go back."

"Yeah!"


End file.
